The state of the art discloses, for example, armrests which have a separate control element for each possible adjustment within the passenger compartment, in particular for the vehicle seat. The state of the art thus discloses, for example, that for adjusting the wing mirrors, for the seat heating, for the lumbar support and other possible adjustments each of these possible adjustments has a separate control element, which control elements are arranged around the passenger in the passenger compartment in reach of the passenger.
This arrangement thus provides a multiplicity of control elements which can or must be actuated by a passenger, wherein the arrangement of numerous control elements within the passenger compartment can be confusing for a passenger and the particular possible adjustment currently desired cannot be found immediately and thus can also distract the vehicle driver.